Christmas Miracle
by Page1229
Summary: Hiei and his daughter Amaya return to Ningenkai for Christmas. Hiei is only doing it to indulge Amaya's curiosity but is there more to this holiday than just presents and a fat man in a red suit?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the Christmas.

Note: This was kind of rushed since I wanted to get this up before break and I'm going into finals week. This isn't really a sequel, more like a little ficlet. This includes characters from 'A Blessing for the Cursed' since I couldn't think of how to make a holiday story without kids. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year!

Christmas Miracle

"What's Christmas?" a small girl with long black hair and purple eyes asked into a device that resembled a compact.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" The girl in the mirror sounded shocked. She also had black hair but brown eyes and she looked to be in her mid-teens.

Amaya, the purple-eyed girl, shook her head making the waves in her hair ripple like a midnight puddle. Katsumi, the teen in the mirror, had her mouth hanging open. "What do demons celebrate during winter?"

The small girl's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "We don't celebrate anything except our kills." Kats's eyes widened and a question appeared to be on her lips but she could not voice it. "Three," Amaya answered anyway with a pleased grin on her face.

"That is unbelievable, sis. I haven't even killed one and I'm older than you."

"One of the many perks of being a full demon."

"I'm not sure if you could call that a perk."

Amaya flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever."

"Amaya, who are talking to?" her father asked as he walked into the room. Amaya mostly resembled her mother but she had small details of her father too; such as the color of her hair and her unusually small frame. She also shared many of his personality traits but this could be accounted for Hiei being her only guardian.

"Kats," she replied simply. "She's going on about some ridiculous nonsense called Christmas."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the name. "Hn, that holiday is back again?"

"You two are nothing but Scrooges!" Kats yelled. "Christmas is the best holiday ever!"

"Sure," Amaya said sarcastically. "From what you've said, it sounds meaningless. What are you celebrating?"

"Tamo said some bull about it being a pagan celebration of the winter solstice. All I know is that we get presents."

"Human greed," Hiei responded. "Typical."

"Kats, who are you talking to?" a male voice from off-screen asked.

"None of your business Dad!"

"Like hell it ain't. Is that my communicator? How the hell did you get it? I put that in a safe place."

"Under your bed with your magazines is not a safe place Dad. And by the way, really gross. Hey!" The screen began the shake as the owner reclaimed it. A man with black hair that was slicked back entered the view.

"Hey Amaya, is your dad there?"

Hiei reached out for the mirror and Amaya handed it over without complaint. "Yusuke."

"Hey man, we've been trying to get a hold of you. Yukina wants to know if you guys will join us all for Christmas."

"That damn holiday. What is it with humans that makes them want things even more in this season?"

"We're just going to hang out at Kuwabara's place, no gifts or anything I swear. Yukina really wants to see you again." His words sounded honest enough but there was a familiar gleam in Yusuke's eyes that reminded Hiei of so many times when the half demon caused trouble. Hiei still remembered a prank Yusuke pulled where he broke a branch the fire demon had been lounging on, causing Hiei to fall into the pond the branch hung over.

"Yusuke," his voice was low and deadly.

The other man smiled and acted like nothing was wrong. "What? So are you coming?"

Amaya looked up at her father as he cast her a questioning gaze. She shrugged noncommittally but he knew she was still curious about the Ningenkai and his sister's family. Hiei personally felt like he had spent enough time in the human world to last well over his lifetime, but Amaya was too important to him now. If she wanted to visit Yukina and her family then Hiei would be more than willing to make it so; even if it meant having to deal with Yusuke and whatever he had planned.

He turned back to the communicator. "Fine."

—

"So this fat man in a red suit breaks into your home and leaves gifts," Amaya sounded skeptical. She was sitting on the floor in Kuwabara and Yukina's living room with her cousin Keiji next to her. The orange haired ten year old nodded as he focused on the television and pressing the buttons on his controller. Amaya was annoyed by the device he was controlling, scoffing at the animated violence on screen. 'Nothing like the real thing,' she thought, remembering the few times she had killed. She had just turned four and she had already taken three lives.

Hiei was in the other room with his twin and her daughter Harumi. Harumi proved to be a little less timid than her mother as she asked her uncle many questions about Makai. 'Figures,' he thought. 'One full demon from Makai curious about Ningenkai and another full demon from Ningenkai curious about Makai.' Harumi was a full demon because she was Yukina's first child at her one hundredth year. Ice maidens give birth every one hundred years without the aid of a man.

"Can a human live in Makai?" Harumi asked as she hung an ornament on the Christmas tree with her mother. Hiei was leaning against the wall.

He shook his head. "Not normal humans. Whenever a human wonders into Makai by accident, we always find them passed out because our air is toxic. Even spiritually aware humans like your father can't stay very long."

The front door opened and a large man with orange hair walked in. "It's nice to see the two most beautiful girls in the world are in my house," he chimed. He hugged Harumi and Yukina and pecked them both on the cheeks while they giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes at the display.

"Oh hey Hiei," Kuwabara said as he turned around. "So you decided to join us for the holidays after all."

"It would appear so." The demon kept his voice emotionless.

"Where's Kazuki?" Yukina asked her husband.

"Said he was going to a tutoring session." Kuwabara moved into the next room with Keiji and Amaya. "What's up kids?"

"Hey Dad." Keiji did not look away from the tv. Amaya just looked at her uncle and dipped her head forward a bit.

"Keiji, you should let Amaya play too."

"But it's only single player," his son whined.

"Then let her have a turn, you play this enough anyway." Kuwabara crossed his arms, giving him an authoritative position.

"Fine." Keiji showed Amaya the controls. After a few failed attempts, the girl seemed to become adept at the game.

"Too simple," she scoffed as she handed her cousin back the controller.

—

It was night and everyone except Hiei and Yukina were in bed. It was not Christmas yet, there was still a week left. The twins sat next to each other on the couch gazing at the Christmas tree. Both were past maturity but they still looked the same since the tournament in Makai, except Yukina's girlishly round face had thinned a little and Hiei actually sported some stubble on his cheeks.

"Does it remind you of home?" his sister asked suddenly.

Hiei was not sure what she was talking about since they had sat in silence for a while. "Does what remind me of home?"

"The season, the holiday, whatever makes you hate Christmas." The ice maiden turned to the fire demon, her crimson eyes full of curiosity and love for her sibling. Hiei was still uncomfortable whenever she stared at him like that.

He continued to stare at the tree, shifting through his thoughts. He always tried to be honest with Yukina since she had gone a long time without knowing he was even her brother. When he finally told her the truth, the small apparition had jumped for joy and cried a few gems before hugging her long lost brother. Hiei was surprised with how quickly she adjusted but Yukina had always seen Hiei as a brother even before he told her.

"I've never really thought about it," the brother confessed. "I just always saw it as another ridiculous reason for humans to get what they want. Snow doesn't bother me, so it can't be the season. I'm not complicated Yukina, if the ice village was going to ruin anything for me it should have been women but I don't have a problem with all women. Just the ones who throw me off cliffs."

Yukina smiled weakly at that. Both twins had no love for Hyouga: Hiei had been exiled and thrown off a ledge when he was barely a day old, Yukina disliked how cold-hearted the ice apparitions had become especially when she found out she had a twin. Hiei had once vowed vengeance for what the elders of the village had done but saw no point in carrying it out since the women had become so isolated and pitiful.

"This year we aren't doing presents," Yukina began after a brief silence. "Keiji isn't happy. He already knows Santa doesn't exist but I'm a little surprised Amaya doesn't believe."

"We don't celebrate."

"I know, but she's still young enough to at least have some wonder."

Hiei did not answer. Amaya was too mature for her age.

—

It was Christmas Eve and the Kuwabara house was packed with family and friends. The Urameshi family- which consisted of Yusuke, his wife Keiko, Kats, and her little brother Tamotsu- was all in attendance. Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, was also there. Amaya became attached to this woman like she had with Kats. Both humans were blunt and assertive. But Shizuru differed in that she had only spirit awareness and she did not talk as loudly as Kats.

Kurama, the red haired kitsune, had arrived with a lady friend. Because this woman had no idea about demons and spirits, everyone had to remember to call Kurama "Shuichi".

Botan also showed up, being as bright and bubbly as when Amaya had first met her. Botan was a little late for Kurama's warning, so without noticing the new woman Botan began talking. "Oh I love Christmas. You know Yusuke, this reminds me of the first time we met, you know after you died the first time, and we helped this one girl who couldn't move on even though her boyfriend turned out to be a real jerk. I still get misty eyed when I pass that bench."

Kurama's girlfriend cast him a questioning look. He shook his head and whispered, "She's on medication." The woman nodded and moved on.

Amaya sat on the counter in the kitchen with her Aunt Yukina, Keiko, Harumi, Kats, and Shizuru. Botan was still reminiscing in the living room with the men. Shizuru was absentmindedly playing with Amaya's hair. The little girl had told her to stop several times but Shizuru could not keep her hands to herself. "Sorry kid, this is some of the most beautiful hair I've seen that's natural."

"That reminds me," the little water demon began. "Is Botan's hair really that color?" Keiko and Yukina laughed while Amaya scowled, not sure why her question was funny.

"We've been trying to figure that out for years kid," Shizuru answered, still combing the girl's hair with her fingers.

Yukina and Keiko continued baking cookies and gingerbread while Kats texted on her phone.

"What is that?" Amaya pointed to the egg nog.

"A bit of holiday cheer," Shizuru answered. "Except without the cheer."

"What?"

"Here," Yukina poured her a small glass. Amaya sniffed it cautiously. Keiko laughed again, causing the girl to glare at her.

"She looks just like Hiei when she does that," the woman explained. Amaya rolled her eyes and sipped. A sour expression came across her face.

Shizuru opened a window and lit a cigarette. "Yeah, it sucks without the good stuff."

Amaya felt a chill come from the window. She turned to Shizuru and was about to tell her to close it when something caught her eye. White flecks were falling from the sky and creating layers on the ground.

"What's the matter kid? Haven't you seen snow before?"

Amaya shook her head, mesmerized by the scene. Kats finally spoke, "Oh come on, you can't tell me demon world doesn't have snow."

Yukina answered, "Only in a few parts, the rest is completely humid."

"Well, I guess this means we should go outside eh sis?"

"Why?"

"Because when it snows, you have to play in it." Kats paused. "You do know how to play, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Great, then come on." Without waiting for an answer, the older girl picked up the significantly smaller one and carried her through the living room to the back door. Amaya scratched, bit, and growled but these did little damage to the teen. In fact, it kind of reminded Kats of a kitten she once saw that tried to guard its own food in an alley against a full grown cat. All the adults and the other children in the room stared as Kats opened the door and tossed the four year old out into the cold. Amaya landed in a pile of snow safely but she still glared at her "older sister", thinking of different ways to kill. "Relax, it didn't kill you did it?"

"No, but I'm gonna kill you." Kats giggled.

Yusuke poked his head through the doorway. "Oh man, it's coming down now. Hey guys," he called into the house. "Let's go out, this weather is perfect."

And so everyone gathered their winter gear, except Hiei who did not need it, and proceeded outside. Amaya had to be dressed in another two or three layers to help her cope with the foreign weather. Parents fought against kids in a snowball fight while the unattached adults made snow angels and snowmen. Tamotsu and Amaya started working as a duo when the adults left the battle, leaving the young to fight amongst themselves.

Tamotsu was only a few years older than Amaya, but he inherited his mother's brains. His looks were mostly Yusuke, minus the greased hair. The water demon had not considered the boy during her last visit because he was too young and had only just learn how to fight so it was too dangerous for him to join their mission. But now he had learned many techniques from his dad and sister both and was now an asset for the girl. The children restrained themselves from using their powers, but Amaya was still fast and the others were still strong.

The sun set when they called a truce and went inside. Amaya was impressed by Tamo's skills and the two were talking while everyone else was either conversing in groups, eating, or watching television.

Hiei knew Yusuke had something planned since he arrived but could not figure out what until the man tackled him and pulled a fabric over his head. Keiko was yelling at her husband to get off his friend but Yusuke ignored her. Kuwabara was dying of laughter and even Kurama was chuckling when Yusuke finally stood up. Hiei pushed himself of the floor and viciously growled at the half breed. Yusuke had forced Hiei into a horrid Christmas sweater that sported the red-nosed reindeer with an actual light for a nose. The demon ripped the sweater down the middle and immediately charged at Yusuke. The man saw his former comrade heading for him and bolted for the door, forgoing a coat and charging straight into the snow. Kurama took this as the time to walk his girlfriend home, Botan following soon after.

The dads fought in the yard, being mindful of the human neighborhood they were in. Hiei punched Yusuke several times while Yusuke tried to dodge and block them all. Amaya and Tamo watched for a bit, discussing what each father could do if there were not any humans around

—

Amaya and Tamo had fallen asleep on the couch next to each other by the time everyone started leaving. Yusuke picked his son up and carried him on the way out the door. Hiei had given Yusuke a black eye. The Urameshis wished the Kuwabaras a Merry Christmas and left. Shizuru decided to stay the night and pretty soon, everyone except Hiei was asleep.

The father stared at his daughter as she dreamed, her face tranquil and showing how young she really was. Everyone talked about how much Amaya took after Hiei but none of them seemed to notice how much more open she was than him. She let people in a lot quicker than he ever did: having known Kats for only half a year she already saw her as a sister, and she just met Shizuru but had already decided she liked her. Amaya was around Mukuro a lot too, so she was drawn by powerful females but she also made friends with Tamo pretty quick too.

The girl stirred as Hiei picked her up. "What time is it?" she asked with a slur.

"Almost midnight."

The girl sighed and looked up at her father with amethyst eyes. "Almost Christmas."

"Are you excited?"

Amaya shrugged. "I want to see what all the fuss is about: Keiji said the fat guy comes down the chimney."

"You're gonna be disappointed, even Keiji doesn't believe in that childish nonsense."

She shrugged again. Hiei took her into the room with the tree and sat down with her in his lap facing the chimney. They heard the clock chime at twelve and nothing happened.

"Told you." Amaya nodded. "Ready for bed?" She did not answer. Hiei stood up with her in his arms.

"Dad, Merry Christmas." Amaya leaned up in his arms and kissed her father's cheek.

Hiei was surprised, Amaya hardly ever showed affection even to him. Perhaps there was some magic in this holiday after all. "Merry Christmas," and he pecked her on the forehead as she dozed off in his arms.


End file.
